My Dark Lover
by BlackCranez21
Summary: Subaru never thought he would meet her again. He had tried so hard to keep her from the monster that he was but she would always come back to him. SubaruSakamakixReader


"S-Subaru-kun!" Yui weakly spoke out as the white haired vampire pinned her to the base of the tree. An unreadable expression crossed his face as he sniffed the base of her neck. It wasn't that he had wanted to put the girl in such a situation but Subaru had yet to have blood in a little over a month because of how possessive Ayato would be of Yui. It pissed off the red eyed vampire to no end; this desire to have blood.

His fangs sunk into the base of her neck and Yui gasped at the sensation. He sucked at the spot vigorously as he lapped up all of her blood, not letting a single drop of it escape. After a few minutes when Subaru finally felt content, he slowly looked up into Yui's hazy pink eyes. It was so... _inviting_. What happened next was really all of a blur.

In the spur of the moment, Subaru had pressed his lips onto Yui's in a deep kiss, well aware of the fact that traces of her blood were still left in his mouth. The kiss was unexpected and just as Subaru felt compelled to pull back, he felt her own lips reciprocate the kiss. Surprised of such odd events happening, Subaru pushed her harder against the tree trunk, deepening the kiss.

"Ahh." Yui gasped in shock. She felt her knees weaken and start to fall when Subaru caught her body, pulling her small frame into his chest. They continued to exchange saliva until they were rudely interrupted by clapping.

"Well done Subaru." A bewitching voice spoke out from the darkness. "You even made her kiss back. Aren't you just something else."

Subaru's eyes widened in shock at the voice. No. It couldn't be her. It couldn't be (Y/N). He felt his arms drop Yui's body carelessly on the floor as he stepped closer to where he heard the voice. "No." He mumbled softly.

"Aww how rude!" (Y/N) pouted her pink lips. "Nice to see you again too Subaru." Stepping out into view, she grinned a perfect smile at the vampire.

A snarl made its way out of Subaru's mouth as he appeared right in front of the girl. Her (S/T) skin glowed under the moonlight, enhancing her (E/C) eyes and (H/C) hair. She was a true beauty.

His hand shot out and grabbed at her wrist. Yui winced at how much that would have hurt, but the strange girl surprisingly only grinned wider at him.

"(Y/N)..." Subaru addressed the girl in a low tone of voice. "What are you doing here?"

The (H/C) haired girl ignored him as she reached a hand up to his hair, gently stroking his soft locks. A moment passed and nothing happened. Time seemed to freeze before them, the only movement being that of (Y/N)'s hands on Subaru's head.

"Oi! Chisana!" An angry voice rang over the area. "What are you doing?"

(Y/N) smirked up at Subaru as he continued to gaze at her, his eyes unwavering. He finally seemed to snap out of his trance when Ayato pulled Yui roughly into his chest, glaring angrily at the white haired vampire.

"Tch." Subaru turned his body back towards the mansion, pulling (Y/N) along by her wrist towards the door leading into the house.

Yui felt her eyebrows furrow at the strange scene. She had never expected for any other girl to know of this place. And seeing as the tall girl seemed experienced with the place, it made Yui wonder: Why would she come back here? She looked up at Ayato in wonder. The man had a slight smirk upon his lips as continued to stare at the spot where (Y/N) once stood. The action just made Yui more confused

* * *

Subaru expertly maneuvered his way around the large house, in no time at all arriving at his room. He quickly locked the door and in the blink of an eye had (Y/N) pushed up against his bed, his legs straddling her waist.

She bit her lip in a sensual way, a grin prominent on her pink lips. "So kinky Subaru. I never expected for you to be the type."

He frowned at the remark. "What are you doing here? I thought you had escaped years ago." His cold body pressed closer towards her own curvy frame, making the coffin they were in shake softly.

"I came back to see you." She whispered in a sultry manner into his ear, running her long fingers over the base of his neck. "Don't you miss me too?" (Y/N) brought her face closer towards Subaru's lips, a challenging look making its way to her (E/C) eyes.

A growl unconsciously made its way out of lips as he pushed himself away from the girl. He stomped over to anything in his line of vision, throwing one thing after another on the floor. For long minutes, all you could hear from the white haired vampires room was loud crashing and the sound of things being broken.

In the room, what little possessions he held onto had all been thrown carelessly onto the floor; broken and a mess. The only thing that he had left untouched was his coffin in which (Y/N) sat upright on. She watched with analytical eyes as Subaru tore apart his room. The smile having finally been replaced from her lips with a frown.

"Subaru-kun, what's wrong with you?" She walked over to a small white rose that was unrooted from its once whole flower pot. (Y/N) gathered the small rose in her hands and placed it over to the side as she delicately scooped up the flower pot fragments into her hand.

Subaru quickly spun around to face (Y/N) as she hissed in pain. His eyes scanned her bloody hand as a sudden scent wafted through the room. It took everything in his power to not just dive at her and lick that _delicious_ blood. She always has that effect on him.

"What's wrong with you?!" Subaru yelled angrily at the girl, trapping her in between the wall she stood behind and his caged hands. "Why would you come back here after I told you to leave? Why would you come back here when you know that **_they_** would be here too? Why come back to a house full of monsters huh? Do you want to die? Why?!"

In a fit of rage, Subaru raised his fist into the air. (Y/N) stared up into his eyes, smoldering (E/C) eyes full of emotions met livid red ones. She refused to show fear, her eyes never once blinking as her hands clenched angrily at her sides. Her nails dug into her bloody right hand but she could care less about the stinging pain.

Subaru brought back his clenched fist and hit it into the wall right besides her head, his head hanging just enough for his hair to cover his eyes from her view. A large hole was left in the wall.

(Y/N) bit her bottom lip roughly as a few tears fell down her cheeks and dripped loudly onto the floor. "You think it was easy for me to come back here?" More loose tears fell from her broken (E/C) eyes. "Do you even know how hard it was for me to come back after everything they did to me? How hard it was for me to come back into this hell hole you call a home? Knowing my fuckin life was hanging by a thread? Knowing any one of your sadist brothers could use me as a personal blood bag again? I still came back though and you wanna know why I came back here Subaru-kun? Huh?"

Her voice cracked as all her defenses broke down, leaving only a scared and fragile teenage girl standing in front of Subaru. "I came back because I wanted to save you from this place. I wanted to save you like you saved me all those years ago from death because I care about you Subaru!" (Y/N) paused for a moment to regain her ragged breathing. "Maybe I was wrong though. Maybe it was wrong of me to think I could save you when clearly you don't need saving. You were perfectly okay just being with some other girl because obviously I don't matter to you. You won't even look at me because you know I'm right."

Subaru slowly pulled his head up to look at (Y/N). She hugged her body closely around her body, her big (E/C) eyes casted over to the side in pain. At that moment, all Subaru saw was the fragile 14 year old girl that he had once known and looked out for. An unknown pain made it hard for him to breathe as he looked on at the girl. Feelings he had long since forgotten resurfaced as he pulled (Y/N)'s small body into his chest, resting his head over hers in an attempt to hide his face from her.

He inhaled her scent, surprised that she still smelled of strawberry shampoo. "I never forgot about you (Y/N)." He ran a hand gently over her (H/C) locks, the other still holding her waist gently. She let out a small gasp in his chest, trying to pull away from him to see his expression. He only held her closer, his eyes closing in comfort.

He mumbled softly into her hair as to not let the girl in his arms hear. "Why did you have to come back (Y/N)? I was protecting you. Why are you always so stubborn?"

He flicked her forehead in a teasing manner, emitting a yelp of surprise from her mouth.

"What the hell?" She looked up to meet his red eyes when his lips crashed roughly into hers. (Y/N) struggled in his arms for a couple of seconds before finally settling down and returning the kiss when he refused to let her go. She wound her arms around his neck like they had done years ago and he returned the action by deepening the kiss, his hands continuing to roam her back and waist. She moaned into his mouth in pleasure and Subaru quickly stuck his tongue into her mouth, tasting all sides of her mouth then her tongue.

The pair styled like this for what seemed like an eternity before (Y/N) pulled away for air. Subaru growled in displeasure and she grinned childishly at him. Impatient, the vampire started in on her neck. The scars still remained on it, but other than that it was perfect. It was his canvas of art to work on, and when he was down with it, it would be his masterpiece. He licked and sucked on the spot and (Y/N) bit her lip to suppress a moan from escaping. She arched her back towards him, desperate to get closer. Her hands gripped at his soft white hair, messing it up. Subaru payed her no mind as he opened his mouth, his fangs impatient to sink themselves into her flesh and taste her.

(Y/N) gasped in pain and dug her nails harshly into the white haired vampires hair. A flow of sweet and tangy blood filled every nook of Subaru's mouth and he moaned (Y/N)'s name softly at how content full she tasted to him. So much sweeter than Yui's.

He sucked till his hearts content, lapping off the blood pooling by her neck before looking up to (Y/N). Her eyes were hazy with lust but it wasn't as if his own were any better. For once in his life, she had become quiet, her breathing irregular and warm. Neither of them spoke for a couple of seconds.

"S-Subaru-kun, I love you."

The vampire nodded in understanding, looking down into her big (E/C) eyes. "Tch. It's too late to go back now." Subaru turned his face away from hers in embarrassment, a faint pink dusting his cheeks. "I-I love you too."

(Y/N) held his face in her hands, pulling it in for a deep kiss. Subaru instantly returned the kiss, and pulled her closer to his bed. When they finally got there, he flipped her body onto his bed, his lips never once leaving hers.

(Y/N) put her hands into his chest, slowly pulling his jacket off his broad shoulders. He put his hands to her chest, working on unbuttoning her blouse. After a few unsuccessful attempts at it, Subaru growled in frustration into her mouth. Instead of choosing to break off the kiss, Subaru resorted to tearing the shirt off her body; the buttons falling onto the floor in soft clinks. The (H/C) haired girl pushed him off of her. A pout on her bruised lips. "I liked that shirt a lot you know?"

He brought his lips to her now exposed collarbone, nipping at it softly to make up for his bad behavior. (Y/N) moaned in bliss as his lips hit all her sweet spots, slowly inching down with each lustful kiss. She felt herself become putty in his strong hands, giving herself up to the pleasure of her dark lover.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers!

Enjoy? Love? Hate? Leave a comment and share your thoughts! If you enjoyed this, I could also do any other character in DL ;) Hope I didn't make Subaru too OOC XD


End file.
